Mordicai
Mordicai is an old Darkwing Firedrake and Jason Shaver's biological father. Appearance Mordicai looks essentially like an older version of Jason's Darkwing Firedrake form. He has pitch-black scales and bright emerald eyes. He is approximately 60 feet long with a 70-foot wingspan. His long tail makes up over half of his total length and is tipped with four extremely sharp but slightly chipped silver blades. The leading edges of his wings and the fans on his head are a shining silver. His claws are sharp, as are his teeth, despite his great age. Some of his scales are cracked, but his proud stature and powerful appearance more than make up for it. Personality Mordicai is much like his son- he is quiet and cautious, preferring to stop and analyze a situation rather than jump into a fight headfirst as his leader Corian tends to do. Mordicai can be reckless and impulsive at times, however, following his instincts and never admitting when he is wrong unless there is no way to escape doing so. He is incredibly loyal and would give his life to protect his master, mate, and son. Allies Rae Main Article: Vol en ait Rae Jason Main Article: Jason Shaver Cresius Main Article: Cresius Tasque The Fyrebornes ''Main Article: The Fyrebornes Fighting Style Mordicai and Corian share one thing: when they do fight an enemy, they have very aggressive combat styles. Much like his leader, Mordicai will often combust his own scales to that he appears to be a meteor of blue-white fire, and then dive-bomb his foe. There are other techniques shared among the Fyrebornes- for example, one known in shorthand as Napalm Shot, which involves blasting a spurt of flame at the target, and the fire violently exploding upon impact. Powers *'Dracomancy:' Mordicai is the familiar of a dracomancer and thus has gained Cresius's powerful dracomancy. Mordicai has never used this ability as it would completely give him away to the other Fyrebornes. However, his son Jason inherited it from him. *'Shadowimpery:' As a Darkwing Firedrake, Mordicai has an innate Shadowimpery. While he is self-trained in this skill, he has honed it to the point that it may rival the shadowmancy of the Shadow Drakes of the Hole of Ultimate Doom. He even trains Susiron in this power. History Induction to the Fyrebornes Mordicai is not inclined to share his history, so what is known about him comes from interactions with others. He is assumed to have had a rather normal life until Corian came across him and saw how much potential the Darkwing had, poking and prodding the then-young dragon into honing his skills and joining the Fyrebornes. When he did, he continued training in an ambitious attempt to be recognized by the senior members- and indeed he was, rising quickly to become the second-in-command of the Fyrebornes. Part of this was his sheer strength- but the other part was how much his personality complemented Corian's. Cresius, the Dracomancer At some point Mordicai ran into Cresius during a Fyreborne raid on Jeirno, Durasken, and the human tried to stop Mordicai from causing damage by attempting dracomancy on him. Mordicai and Cresius fought one-on-one in a hidden corner of the city, out of view from the Fyrebornes and military that was trying to fight them off. Cresius was forced to use his physical weapons against this powerful dragon, and he himself wasn't unscathed in the fight either. They matched each other blow for blow, all the while concentrating on the battle of wills as well as claw and blade, until both collapsed from exhaustion. Cresius still had some mental strength left, and went at the downed Mordicai full force. Mordicai, however, was just concentrating on staying awake, not having the energy to resist the dracomancer's pull. In fact, he almost accepted it as inevitable. Cresius proved to know what he was doing, and instead of becoming a slave Mordicai was bonded as a familiar. Mordicai vanished from the Fyrebornes for a few days after that to rest up and heal- and to learn how to hide the link from his comrades. When he returned to them, Cresius was not with him, though he kept constant contact through the familiar link. He was still slightly injured from his battle with Cresius, but the very nature of the link allowed him to heal faster. Corian noticed this and grew slightly suspicious, but Mordicai passed it off as him simply being a quick healer, which Corian seemed to accept. Within the week it was as if Mordicai had not been injured in the first place. TBC Category:Darkwing Firedrakes Category:Fyrebornes Category:Dracomancers Category:Dragons